1x07: Drehbuchversion
1x07: Böses Blut Sprecher: (Off.) „Was bisher geschah.“ Cyrus: ' „Sei stark Alice. Ich bin bald bei dir.“ Alice: ' „Ich muss nur der Sonne nach Westen folgen. Und dann finde ich dich.“'' ''Rote Königin: „Du bist auf einer schwebenden Insel gefangen. Manchmal ist Liebe einfach nicht genug.“'' ''Cyrus: ' „Ich muss euch sagen ihr liegt falsch.“ Jafar: ' „Ich kenne ihre Tochter und weiß wohin sie gegangen ist.“'' ''Edwin: „Sie haben Alice gesehen?“'' ''Jafar: ' „Ich kann sie zu ihr bringen.“ 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 01: Haus von Jafar und Olima/ innen' '''Agrabah vor vielen Jahren (Ein kleiner junge sitzt am Krankenbett seiner Mutter.) Jafar: „Bitte verlass mich nicht Mama. Sag mir was ich tun soll. Welche Kräuter soll ich...“ Olima: '''„Du kannst leider nichts mehr tun Jafar.“ '''Jafar: „Sag das nicht. Du bist eine Heilerin. Du hast viele andere gesund gemacht.“ Olima: '„Ich fürchte, für mich gibt es keine Hilfe. (''schluckt.) Meine Zeit ist gekommen. Es tut mir Leid.“ 'Jafar: '(verzweifelt.) „Was wird aus mir, was soll ich den jetzt machen?“ 'Olima: '„Hab keine Angst. Licht meines Auges.(küsst seine Hand.) Man wird für dich sorgen.“ 'Jafar: '(weinend.) „Wer den?“ '''Olima: „Dein Vater.“ Jafar: „Ä- ich, ich versteh nicht... ich, Vater ist doch ge-storben als ich, damals...“ Olima: „Dein Vater – dein richtiger, Vater ist noch am Leben Jafar. Geh zu ihm, in den Palast.“ Jafar: „Aber dort lebt doch nur der Sultan.“ Olima: '''„So ist es Jafar.“ '''Jafar: „Er ist mein Vater?“ (Sie nickt. Gibt ihm etwas in die Hand.) Olima: '„Dieser Ring... hat ihm gehört. Gib ihn ihm zurück. Er wird sich bestimmt erinnern. Du bist sein Fleisch und Blut. (''berührt ihn am Kinn.) Er wird dich nicht abweisen.“ (Olima'' stirbt, ihr Kopf liegt leblos auf den Kissen''.) '''Jafar: „Nein...“ (Ein sanfter Wind weht durch die Fenster in das Haus. Olima haucht ihre Seele aus. Sie fliegt wie ein Hauch Sand davon. Jafar beugt sich über seien Mutter und weint.) 'Viktorianisches England (''Gegenwart): Szene 02: Alice zu Hause/ innen/ Wohnzimmer I' (''Jafar und Edwin sitzen im Wohnzimmer und reden.) Jafar: (Off.) „Sie müssen Krank vor Sorge um Alice sein. Ich weiß wie unbedingt ein Vater sein Kind beschützen will.“ Edwin: '''„Ja. Natürlich.“ '''Jafar: „Ich erinnere mich wie einst Alice zu uns nach Bethelm kam. Ich hatte im Lauf der Jahre so viele Patienten gesehen... aber sie war anders. Sie war offensichtlich wohl behütet. Sie kam aus einem sehr liebevollen Elternhaus.“ Edwin: '''„Das ist sehr freundlich Doctor, aber können sie mir vielleicht auch sagen wohin genau sie gegangen ist?“ '''Jafar: „Es ist besser wenn ich es ihnen... einfach zeige.“ (Jafar öffnet die Tasche. Das Kaninchen steigt heraus.) Jafar: „Kaninchen?“ Kaninchen: ' „Hallo... Wenn ihr lediglich mit mir angeben wolltet war die Tasche dann wirklich nötig?“ '''Edwin: '„Ist das... etwa ne'n weißes Kaninchen?“ '''Kaninchen: „Immer sind alle schockiert. Ja ich bin ein weißes Kaninchen! (Edwin starrt ihn an.) Das ist Alice Vater? Hm, ich sehe da keine Ähnlichkeit.“ Jafar: '(''steht auf.) „Kommen sie mit.“ (Edwin gehorcht. Das Kaninchen geht zur Zimmerwand und öffnet ein Portal.) 'Edwin: '„Das kann nicht wahr sein. Was passiert hier? Wohin bringen sie mich?“ (Das Kaninchen springt hinein.) '''Kaninchen: „...Wruhh! Jafar: „Manche nennen es, das Wunderland.“ (Edwin schaut fassungslos.) (Einspielung des Intro.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 03: Gelber Weg' (''Der Vortex öffnet sich Jafar und das Kaninchen landen sanft auf dem Weg. Edwin fällt unsanft auf den Boden.) Edwin: '''„Ahhhhh!-“ '''Kaninchen: „Hm. Die erste Landung ist immer etwas holprig.“ Jafar: „Danke für deine Hilfe jetzt mach das du weg kommst.“ Kaninchen: „Seit ihr wirklich sicher das ich nicht bleiben soll? und-“ Jafar: „Verschwinde. Sofort.“ Kaninchen: '(''unsicher.) „Na schön. Gut. Ihr wisst wo ihr mich findet. Unglückseliger Weise.“ '''Jafar: „Nun denn. Ich bin sicher sie haben eine Menge Fragen.“ Edwin: '''„Das ist unmöglich. Das muss eine art Halluzination sein. Oder vielleicht ein Traum.“ '''Jafar: „Sir ich kann ihnen versichern das alles real ist. So real wie die Prellungen von ihrem Sturz eben. So real wie ihre Tochter behauptet hat. Ganz genau so wundersam, und um so gefährlicher. Es ist wahrlich kein passender Ort für ein junges Mädchen. Es gibt dunkle Mächte im Wunderland Sir. Kreaturen, Schurken. Ich hab Alice gebeten fortzugehen aber, sie assoziiert die Heilanstalt mit mir und will nicht zu hören. Darum habe ich sie geholt. (überfreundlich.) Welches Kind will nicht von seinem Vater gerettet werden?“ (Geht voraus.) Edwin: '„Tut mir Leid aber, (''Jafar dreht sich um.) ich fürchte... ich bin die letzte Person, auf die Alice hören würde.“ (Holte währenddessen seine Brille hervor und putzt sie umständlich mit einem Tuch. Jafar beobachtet dies wachsam.) '''Jafar: „Ich kann ihnen nicht folgen.“ Edwin: '„Alice und ich, wir hatten immer schon eine sehr schwierige Beziehung zu einander. Und nach der art und weise wie ich sie behandelt habe... ich habe ihr nie glauben geschenkt. Ich wüsste nicht wieso sie mir glauben schenken sollte.“ (''Jafar hält kurz inne. Überlegt.) 'Jafar: '(nett.) „Das ist furchtbar. Ich hoffte es gäbe zwischen ihnen beiden eine tiefe Verbindung. (finster.) In der Tat, habe ich darauf gezählt.“ '''Szene 04: Wald Alice: '(''euphorisch.) „Jafar's Turm. Er ist so nah. Ich könnte bei Cyrus sein bevor es dunkel ist.“ '''Will: „Aber er steht auf ne'm verflixt hohem Berg oder nicht?“ Alice: „Dann klettern wir da eben hoch.“ Will: „Ich mein ja nur vielleicht sollten wir uns ja ne'n Plan zurecht legen. Da oben wird es Wachen geben, behaarte Riesen nehm ich an. Und sollten wir es tatsächlich rein schaffen, müssen wir Cyrus finden. Und sollten wir ihn tatsächlich finden müssen wir lebendig wieder rauskommen. Und zwar wieder vorbei an den behaarten Riesen.“ Alice: ' „Cyrus zu finden ist das allerwichtigste. Und alles andere erledigt sich von selbst.“ 'Szene 05: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel I (Sie erreichen ein breites Seeufer. In der ferne schwebt eine fliegende Insel in der Luft. Auf der steht Jafar's Turm.) Alice: „Du meine Güte.“ Will: „Was du nicht sagst.“ 'Szene 06: Palast der Roten Königin/ Innen/ Thronsaal' (Die Palastwachen stehen in zwei Reihen links und rechts vom Thron. Einer der Tweedels nähert sich dem Thron. Die Königin sieht ihn ernst an.) Tweedel: „Wir haben die Küste abgesucht euer Majestät. Es gibt keine Spur von Cyrus.“ Rote Königin: „Sucht weiter. (leise.) Er kann nicht verschwinden.“ Tweedel: „Nun ist verschwinden nicht eins der Dinge die ein Flaschengeist sehr gut...“ Rote Königin: „Halt die Klappe!“ (steht auf, geht davon.) Tweedel: „Er hat einen Sprung von über 300 Metern ins Wasser gewagt. (Die Königin geht zu ihm.) Habt ihr die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen das... das, er das nicht überlebt hat?“ Rote Königin: '(''ernst.) „Hast du die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen das du ein fauler Dummkopf bist?“ '''Tweedel: „Ist das eine rhetorische Frage?“ Rote Königin: '(''ernst.) „Da Jafar nicht im Wunderland ist habe ich die Gelegenheit die Oberhand zu gewinnen. (Jafar steht hinter ihr. Der Tweedel versucht sie durch einen Blick darauf hinzuweisen.) Die Flasche habe ich schon. Ich will den Flaschengeist in meinem Besitz haben bevor Jafar... Was ist denn?“ 'Jafar: ' „Bitte fahrt fort Majestät. (sie dreht sich um.) Bevor Jafar, was?“ 'Rote Königin: '(übertrieben erleichtert.) „Herzchen, da bist du ja. Ich war schon ganz krank vor Sorge.“ 'Jafar: ' „Warst du das?“ '''Rote Königin: „Ja. Du verschwindest einfach ohne mir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.“ Jafar: ''' „Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Spielchen. Sag mir einfach wo ich Alice finden kann.“ '''Rote Königin: „Das würd ich lieben gern. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Flaschengeist ist sie einfach zu finden.“ Jafar: ' „Wovon redest du da bitte?“ Rote Königin: „Während du weg warst ist in deinem noblen Gefängnis ein Loch in Cyrusform entstanden.“ '''Jafar: ' „Cyrus ist entkommen.“ '''Rote Königin: „So sieht es aus.“ Jafar: ''' „FINDET IHN! ICH WILL JEDEN VERfügbaren-“ '''Rote Königin: „Jafar. Meine Männer gehorchen nur mir. Sie haben ihre Befehle schon erhalten. Wir finden den Flaschengeist noch bevor die Sonne untergeht.“ (Die Königin will an ihm vorbei er hält sie sanft aber bestimmt am Arm fest.) Jafar: ''' „Vergiss eines nicht. Selbst wenn du den Flaschengeist und die Flasche hast, wirst du deine Träume nicht ausleben können ohne das jemand die Gesetze der Magie verändert. Und '''ich, bin nun mal der einzige mit dieser Macht.“ Rote Königin: „Natürlich bist du das Herzchen.“ 'Szene 07: Jafar's Turm/ Innen/ Kerker I' (Ein Wache schmiedet einen neuen Boden für den von Cyrus beschädigten Käfig. Jafar kommt herein. Der Käfig liegt auf dem Holzboden. Mit der Hand fährt er über das Metall. Dann sieht er zu dem alten Mann.) Jafar: ''' „DU! Wie hat er das gemacht?“ '''Alter Mann: „Ist das wichtig? Er ist weg. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor er und das Mädchen einander finden und wen das geschieht-“ Jafar: ''' „SEI STILL!“ '''Alter Mann: „Du verlierst, Jafar.“ Jafar: ''' „Ich bin nicht der der im Käfig sitzt.“ '''Alter Mann: „Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?“ (Sie sehen einander kurz an. Jafar geht.) 'Szene 08: Jafar's Labor I' (Edwin wacht auf. Er sitzt auf einem altmodischen Friseurstuhl. Seine Handgelenke sind mit Gurten an die Armlehnen gefesselt. Jafar kommt herein.) Edwin: „Wo bin ich?“ (Jafar nimmt eine Spritze in die Hand.) Jafar: ''' „Ich entschuldige mich für die Fesseln alter Freund. Aber sie machen das hier bedeutend leichter.“ '''Edwin: „Was meinen sie?“ (Jafar tätschelt Edwins rechten Arm. Dann sticht er in die Haut und entnimmt eine Blutprobe. Edwin stöhnt vor Schmerz..) Edwin: „Was soll das? Sie sind ja wahnsinnig.“ (Jafar spitzt das Blut in einen Mörser. Sieht ihn ruhig an. Er füllt eine priese Asche/ eines Pulver hinzu.) Edwin: „Was, was tun sie da?“ Jafar: ' „Ich gebe Alice das was sie immer gewollt hat.“ (''Rührt mit dem Stößel um. Es blubbert und zischt. Türkieser Rauch steigt auf. Edwin sieht ihn verwundert an. Ausblende.) '''Szene 09: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel II Will: ' „Und wie sollen wir da bitte hochkommen?“ '''Alice: ' „Uns wird sicher etwas einfallen.“ (Alice legt ihr Schwert ab. Durchsucht ihre Taschen.) 'Will: ' „Was hast du vor?“ 'Alice: ' „Ich mache Inventur. Lerr deine Taschen aus. Wir finden bestimmt etwas nützliches.“ 'Will: ' „Mal sehen, Würfel, ein Dollarschein, Großmutters Schlüssel. Deswegen wird sie mächtig wütend sein. Fusel, und ne' Erdnuss. (Er nimmt sie in den Mund spuckt sie sogleich aus.) Ne' verfaulte.“ 'Alice: ' „Ich habe einen Dolch, ein Schwert, ein Taschentuch und meine letzten beiden Wünsche. Wir müssen unsere Fantasie einsetzen und nachdenken. (Ein piepsen ertönt.) Was ist das für ein piepsen?“ 'Will: ' „Ich bin wirklich kein Fachmann aber grob geschätzt ein Vogel?“ 'Alice: ' „Das glaube ich eher nicht. Ich denke...“ (nimmt ihr Schwert wieder auf.) '''Szene 10: Vogelrindenbaum (Alice und Will gelangen zu einem knorrigem, piepsenden Baum.) Alice: ' „Das ist ein Vogelrindenbaum.“ '''Will: ' „Vogelrindenbaum?“ 'Alice: ' „Ja, ihr Holz ist außergewöhnlich. sieh nur. (bricht einen Zweig ab. Dieser schwebt davon.) Ich weiß jetzt wie wir es schaffen.“ 'Will: ' „Oh verflixt noch eins. Du willst zu deinem Flaschengeist fliegen?“ 'Alice: ' „So was in der Art ja.“ '''Szene 11: Jafar's Labor II (Jafar füllt seinen Trank in ein Fläschchen.) Jafar: ''' „Schreiben sie eigentlich mit rechts oder links?“ '''Edwin: „Ich verstehe nicht. Wieso stellen sie mir all diese Fragen? Wo ist Alice?“ Jafar: ' „Mit rechts oder mit links? Ich konnte es nicht sehen.“ '''Edwin: '(laut.) „Wo ist meine Tochter?!“ 'Jafar: ' „Kommen sie Edwin. Ich denke wir haben keine Zeit dafür das sie Alice Liebe zurückzugewinnen. (Ein Wink mit der Hand, die Fesseln lösen sich. Jafar beugt sich zu Edwin herab.) Also muss ich sie wohl stehlen. (Edwin will ihn schlagen, aber Jafar blockt mit Magie ab.) Ah ein Linkshänder. Danke. (lässt ihn auf den Stuhl zurückfallen.) Wachen, findet einen Käfig für ihn.“ (Jafar nimmt seinen Ring ab, steckt ihn hinter seinen Gürtel und geht.) 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 12: Palast des Sultans/ Thronsaal I (Der junge Jafar wird von einer Wache in den Thronsaal des Sultan vorgeführt. Dieser Sitzt auf seinem Thron und sieht ihn ernst an.) Sultan: „Du hast eine Palastwache bestohlen. Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?“ Jafar: „Selbstverständlich nicht.“ Sultan: „Du hast es trotzdem getan. Dir ist klar das du nach dem Gesetzt als Strafe, die Hand verlierst mit der du gestohlen hast.“ (Jafar tritt näher, geht auf die Knie. Streckt ihm die linke Hand entgegen. Der Sultan erblickt den Ring.) Jafar: „Wenn ihr es für richtig haltet.“ Sultan: „Diesen Ring, von wem hast du ihn?“ Jafar: „Von meiner Mutter.“ Sultan: „Und wie heißt sie?“ Jafar: „Seht mein Gesicht an und sagt es mir.“ Sultan: „Olima. Olima ist deine Mutter... Wie geht es ihr?“ Jafar: „Sie ist tot.“ Sultan: „Ich bedaure das zu hören. Du wusstest was du tust als du die Wache bestohlen hast. Nicht wahr?“ Jafar: „Ich dachte mir, wenn ihr wüsstet wer ich bin dann...“ Sultan: „...Würd ich dich aufnehmen?“ Jafar: „Meine Mutter sagte...“ Sultan: ''' „Ich habe einen Erben. Meinen Sohn, Mirza, und er ist-“ '''Jafar: „Ich will doch gar kein Prince sein Herr. Nur ein Sohn.“ Sultan: „Aber auch das wird, dir verwehrt bleiben. (ein Geste von ihm. Jafar steht auf.) Doch es erfordert Mut das zu tun was du heute getan hast. Und aus dem Grund, darfst du hier bleiben. Als Dienstbote für meine Familie.“ Jafar: „Danke, Vater.“ (Der Sultan steht auf. Geht auf Jafar zu.) Sultan: „Du wirst dieses Wort nie mehr aussprechen. Ich bin nicht dein Vater. Und du auch nicht mein Sohn. (finster.) Du bist nur ein armer Waisenjunge der das Glück hatte meine Gunst zu gewinnen. Ist das klar?“ Jafar: „Ja. Ich habe die Regeln verstanden Herr.“ Sultan: „Dann vergiss sie besser nicht.“ (Er nickt der Wache zu. Dieser eskortiert Jafar nach draußen.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 13: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel III' (''Jafar beobachtet aus dem Wald unbemerkt Alice und Will.) Will: „Gibt’s ne' Chance zu erfahren was du eigentlich vor hast?“ Alice: „Sicher. Bist du je in einem Heißluftballon geflogen?“ Will: „Wenn ich nein sage, darf ich dann hier unten bleiben?“ Alice: „Wir werden einen Korb flechten der für uns beide groß genug ist. Und dann binden wir die Vogelrinde daran fest die wir gefunden haben. Und schweben in aller Ruhe hinauf zu Cyrus.“ Will: „Netter Plan. Ich bin raus.“ (setzt sich auf einen Stein.) Alice: „Hast du Angst vorm Fliegen?“ Will: '(''Off.) „Nein ich habe Angst vorm nicht fliegen. Davon in deinem Korb zu sitzen, hunderte Metern hoch in der Luft und ganz plötzlich nicht mehr zu fliegen.“ (Jafar nimm das Flächen in die Hand.) '''Alice: „Wenn du nicht fliegen willst. (Off.) Dann hilf mit wenigsten den Korb zu flechten.“ (Jafar trinkt die Mixtur in einem Zug aus.) Will: '(''Off.) „Na gut dass kann ich tun. Komm schon fangen wir an Holz zu sammeln.“ (Ein Schimmer leuchtet auf seinem Gesicht. Er zuckt zusammen. Hält sich den Leib. Alice und Will hören in der Ferne einen Schrei.) '''Alice: „Was war das?“ (Will nimmt einen Stock in die Hand.) Will: „Wer ist da?“ („Edwin“ tritt aus dem Dickicht hervor. Alice sieht ihn an.) Alice: „Das gibt es nicht. (Edwin kommt näher.) Vater.“ Will: „Vater?“ Edwin:'' „Alice! Du bist es. Was bin ich froh. Du hattest Recht. Mit allem. Diesem Ort hier. Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?“ (Edwin umarmt „seine“ Tochter. Ausblende.) '''Alice: „Wie bist du hier her gekommen?“ Edwin: '„Es hat keinen Sinn ergeben das du nach deiner Flucht aus der Heilanstalt, einfach verschwunden bist. Aber dann... hab ich mich an was anderes erinnert, das auch keinen Sinn ergeben hat. Deine Geschichten. Also beschloss ich das zu tun worum du mich gebeten hattest. Nämlich zu glauben. Ich habe recherchiert, das brachte mich auf die Spur eines Antiquitätenhändlers. Der mir einen Ganzkörperspiegel verkaufte, der besondere, ''Eigenschaften, besitzen sollte. Und es stimmte. Ich sprang, hindurch. Ich konnte Sonnenschein auf der anderen Seite spüren, und eine Brise. Das war kurios.“ '''Alice: „In der Tat.“ Will: „Anastasia und ich sind damals auch durch einen Spiegel ins Wunderland gekommen.“ Edwin: '''„Und kaum war ich hier wusste ich, dies ist das Wunderland von du gesprochen hattest.“ '''Alice: „Wie hast du mich hier gefunden.“ Edwin: '''„Das hab ich nicht. Du hast mich hier gefunden. Weißt du noch? Ich bin Tagelang herumgewandert bist du über mich gestolpert bist.“ '''Alice: „Wie dem auch sei. Und was jetzt?“ Edwin: '„Ich, ich will es nur... (''holt Brille und Tuch hervor und putzt sie umständlich.) wieder gut machen. Alles was war.“ 'Alice: '(sauer.) „Es wieder gutmachen? Vater, du hast mich nie wie eine Tochter behandelt. Sondern nur wie eine lästige Pflicht. Wie ein Teil deines Lebens den du einfach erdulden musstest. (er steckt Brille und Tuch wieder ein.) Wie diese Knarrende Stufe im Flur. Die du so verflucht hast. Jeden Tag bist du sie hochgestiegen und hast dich gefragt wann sie damit aufhört, mit dem Wunsch sie... würde schweigen. Wie, willst du das jemals wieder gut machen?“ ''Edwin: (''versöhnlich.) „Alice, (tritt näher.) versetz dich doch in meine Lage. Die Dinge die du gesagt hast, es war unmöglich sie zu glauben.“ '''Alice: „Unmöglich für dich sie mir zu glauben.“ Edwin: '''„Aber jetzt glaub ich dir.“ '''Alice: „Ja natürlich. Jetzt siehst du es ja auch mit eigenen Augen. Hättest du mir geglaubt hätte das, bedeutet du glaubst an '''''mich! DU HAST MICH ALLEIN GELASSEN! IN DIESEM IRRENHAUS, HAST MICH IGNORIERT ALS WÜRDE ICH NICHT MAL EXISTIEREN. Wie kann ein Vater sein eigenes Kind nur so behandeln? (traurig.) Ich sagte zwar ich will dich nicht sehen aber... ich wollte das du dich bemühst.“ Edwin:'' „Ich bemühe mich doch jetzt.“ '''Alice: „Aber jetzt ist es zu spät.“ (Alice geht davon. Edwin schaut nachdenklich zu Boden.) 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 14: Palast des Sultans/ Thronsaal II' (''Der König hält eine Ratssitzung mit Händlern ab. Jafar bedient die Gäste stumm im Hintergrund.) Sultan: '„Mein Sohn ''Mirza, hat von euren wunderschönen Stoffen gehört.“ '''Händler: „Wir werden dem jungen Princen ein paar prachtvolle Gewänder schicken. Sobald die Lieferblockade durch unsere nördlichen Nachbarn durchbrochen ist.“ Sultan: '„Ich fürchte wie können die Blockade nicht für euch durchbrechen. Mirza, erkläre unserem Freund den Grund dafür.“ '''Mirza: ' „Es ist gegen die Vorschrift.“ (Der Sultan und der Händler sehen Mirza erwartungsvoll an.) '''Händler: „Welche Vorschrift soll das sein.“ (Der Sultan sieht zu Mirza dieser wirkt unsicher.) Sultan: '(''ernst.) „Wir haben gestern Abend davon gesprochen. Das Wasser.“ '''Mirza: „Ja. ...“ Jafar: „Anbauvorschriften. (Alle sehen zu Jafar.) Eure Mühlen rauben ihren Feldern das Wasser. Agrabah darf sich in keine der Handlungen einmischen. Mit den sie ihre Ernte schützen wollen.“ (Die Händler sind verwundert. Der Sultan versucht abzulenken.) Sultan: „In Agrabah... ist sogar unsere Dienerschaft gebildet. (leichtes lachen.) Allerdings, nicht diskret. Das ist dann genug junge. Du darfst dich entfernen.“ Jafar: „Ich bitte um Verzeihung Vat-“ (Der Sultan sieht ihn scharf an. Mirza und der Händler wechseln einen Blick.) Ich bitte um Verzeihung.“ (Jafar verbeugt sich und geht.) 'Szene 15: Jafar's Dienerkammer I' (Jafar betrachtet den Ring seiner Mutter. Plötzlich kommt Mirza herein. Jafar steht auf und verneigt sich.) Mirza: ''' „Du bist sehr klug für einen Diner. Wie heißt du?“ '''Jafar: „Jafar.“ Mirza: ' „Nein. Die richtige Antwort lautet: Ich bin zu gering als das mein Name die Ohren des Princen beleidigen dürfte.“ (''Mirza ohrfeigt Jafar. Jafar steht still.) 'Mirza: ' „Also wie heißt du?“ '''Jafar: „Er ist zu...“ (Mirza schlägt ihn erneut. Fester.) Mirza: ' „Senke deinen Blick!“ (''Der Sultan kommt vorbei. Mirza schaut zu ihm auf.) 'Mirza: '(reuig.) „Es tut mir Leid Vater.“ 'Sultan: '(ruhig.) „Das muss es nicht Sohn. Gib ihm noch mal eine.“ (Mirza schlägt zu. Der Sultan tritt an Mirza heran. Sieht finster auf Jafar herab.) '''Sultan: „Wenn du eines Tages Sultan bist, dann müssen die Leute dich fürchten. Du bist '''''mein, Fleisch und Blut. Mein einziger Nachkomme. Mirza, wahre Macht erwächst aus Angst.“ (Mirza schlägt Jafar erneut.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 16: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel IV' (''Will beginnt damit Zweige zurechtzuschneiden. Edwin sitzt neben ihm.) Edwin: ''' „Ich war ja ein schrecklicher Vater nicht wahr?“ '''Will: „Dazu kann ich nichts sagen. Hier, schneiden sie ein paar Zweige ab.“ (Will gibt Edwin ein Messer. Dieser nimmt es in die linke Hand.) Edwin: ''' „Darf ich fragen wofür?“ '''Will: „Alice will hoch zu dieser, schwebenden Burg fliegen die ihnen vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist.“ Edwin: ''' „Und was gibt es dort so wichtiges?“ '''Will: „Einen Flaschengeist.“ Edwin: „Ah, Cyrus. Sie glaubt also er ist dort.“ Will: „Ja.“ Edwin: „Sie und meine Tochter, stehen sich nah?“ Will: „Ja, wir sind Freunde. (sieht auf.) Gute Freunde.“ Edwin: „Also verstehen sie sie, und wissen wie sie denkt?“ Will: „Ne'n bisschen.“ Edwin: „Haben sie dann keinen Rat wie ich die Kluft zwischen uns überwinden könnte?“ Will: „Manchmal brauchen diese Dinge einfach Zeit.“ Edwin: „Wenn ein Vater sein Kind schlecht behandelt hat braucht es meiner Erfahrung nach viel mehr als Zeit um... es wieder gutzumachen?“ (Alice sammelt in der Nähe weitere Äste.) Will: „Sie wird sich besinnen. Alice gibt Menschen nicht einfach auf. Nicht mal wenn sie sie's verdient haben.“ Edwin: „So wie sie etwa?“ Will: „Wenn sie auf jemanden trifft der leidet, muss sie demjenigen helfen. Liegt in ihrer Natur.“ Edwin: „Ja das denk ich auch. Danke.“ Will: „Nur damit sie's wissen. Ich sage das nicht um sie zu unterstützen, sobald ich das beurteilen kann waren sie ein Riesen Mistkerl. Aber ich will das Alice glücklich ist. Und ich glaube das wäre sie, wenn sie ihr endlich ein guter Vater wären. Also wen sie den ersten Schritt machen wollen, helfen sie ihr den Flaschengeist zu finden. Weil ihr nichts auf der ganzen Welt, mehr bedeutet als wieder mit ihm vereint zu sein.“ Szene 17: Nebelfeld I (S''chnitt: Cyrus liegt bewusstlos in in einem Nebelfeld.) 'Szene 18: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel V' (''Alice und Will beginnen die ersten Fragmente des Korbes mit einander zu verbinden. „Edwin“ sitzt etwas weiter weg auf einem Stein und tut als würde er Zweige schneiden.) Alice: „Worüber hast du mit meinem Vater gesprochen?“ Will: „Über was wohl? Über dich.“ Alice: „Worüber genau?“ Will: „Ob du ihm je verzeihst bla-bla-bla.“ Alice: „Meinst du das sollte ich? Ihm wirklich verzeihen?“ Will: „Auf gar keinen Fall. Aber du wirst es wohl tun.“ Alice: „Wieso das denn?“ Will: „Weil es das richtige wäre Alice. Und du tust – anders als ich – für gewöhnlich das richtige.“ Edwin:'' (''Spricht Latein.) „''Ich rufe dich, Schmerz. Ich rufe dich Verdammnis. Ich rufe dich, Verbrechen.*''“'' (Er malt mit einem Stock ein Zeichen in den Sand.) Will: „Also, eine Frage. Hast du darüber nachgedacht wie wir wieder runter kommen?“ Alice: „Was meinst du?“ Will: „Die Vogelrinde bringt uns vielleicht da hoch, aber falls du nich auch ne' Fallschirmrinde hast... könnte es glaub ich schwierig werden.“ Alice: „Ich habe es durchgerechnet. Mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht von Cyrus in dem Korb werden wir der aufwärts weisenden Flugbahn der Vogelrinde entgegenwirken. Und so werden wir in aller Ruhe wieder hinuntergleiten.“ Will: „Das saugst du dir doch gerade aus den Fingern oder?“ Alice: „Das ist Physik nichts weiter.“ Will: „Sie genau hin. Siehst du wie hoch das ist? Wenn du dich irrst sind wir tot.“ Alice: „Was ist das?“ Will: „Was ist was? Alice: „Am Himmel es kommt auf uns zu. Es sieht aus wie ein-“ (Lautes Fauchen. Alice und Will halten sich die Ohren zu.) Will: „Was verflixt noch eins ist das?“ (Ein Drache fliegt im Sturzflug über sie hinweg. Sie werfen sich zu Boden. Ausblende. Der Drache fliegt einen Bogen kommt wieder zurück. Geistesgegenwärtig nimmt Will die geflochtene Korbwand als Schutzschild.) Will: „Alice hier her!“ (Sie ducken sich dahinter. Der Drache lässt einen Feuerschwall aus seinem Rachen los. Die Schilder brennen. Er fliegt weiter. Edwin zuckt erschrocken über die Feuerkraft seiner Schöpfung zusammen. Sie sehen wie der Drache einen weiteren Angriff vorhat.) Will: „Wir müssen weg hier komm mit.“ Alice: „Vater los beeil dich!“ (Edwin läuft ihnen nach.) 'Szene 19: Wald/ Lichtung' (Sie rennen durch den Wald. Sie gelangen auf eine Lichtung.) Alice: „Alles in Ordnung?“ Edwin: „Ja, mir geht’s gut.“ Will: „Sind wir ihn losgeworden?“ Alice: „Nein sind wir nicht.“ (Brüllen der Drache fliegt im Sturzflug über die Lichtung auf die Drei zu. Alice und Will laufen weg. Edwin bleibt stehen. Lässt sich vom Drachen überfliegen. Alice sieht ihren Vater am Boden liegen. Der Drache landet auf dem Waldboden Brüllt.) Alice: „VATER LAUF! VATER, SCHNELL!“ Edwin: „ALICE! HILFE!“ Will: „NEIN!“ (Alice zieht ihr Schwert. Stürzt auf den Drachen los.) Alice: „BLEIB WEG!“ (Alice sticht den Drachen in den Leib. Dieser schriet auf und geht zu Boden.) Alice: „Vater, bist du verletzt?“ Edwin: „Nein es ist alles in Ordnung. Alice, ich danke dir.“ (Glücklich umarmt Alice ihren „Vater“.) Alice: „Ist schon gut Vater. Ist schon gut.“ Edwin: „Es tut mir so leid. Ach Alice, als deine Mutter gestorben ist, ist einfach alles zusammengebrochen.“ Alice: „Ich kann es verstehen. Ich weiß wie es ist jemanden zu lieben und zu verlieren.“ Edwin: (''traurig.) „Ich war so böse zu dir. Du musst mich für einen furchtbaren Mann halten.“ '''Alice: „Ich weiß wer ein furchtbarer Mann ist. Ich bin ihm hier im Wunderland begegnet. Und du bist ganz und gar nicht wie er.“ '''''Edwin: „Du weißt nicht wie überglücklich es mich macht das zu hören.“ Alice: „Wir sollten deine Wunde säubern.“ Edwin: „Oh, natürlich. Ja...“ Alice: „Wenn es dunkel geworden ist, versuchen wir es aufs neue. Wir werden Cyrus retten. Möchtest du uns vielleicht begleiten?“ Edwin: „Ja. Ich glaube das möchte ich.“ (Edwin steht auf und geht. Er kniet sich zu einer Pfütze mit klarem Wasser. Sieht auf. Im Wasser ist das Spiegelbild von Jafar zu erkennen. Mit der Hand fährt er durch das Wasser.) 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 20: Jafar's Dienerkammer II' (''Jafar wäscht sein Gesicht in einer großen Schüssel. Der Sultan kommt herein.) Jafar: „Eure Majestät. Meine Unachtsamkeit tut mir sehr Leid. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.“ Sultan: '„Ich weiß. Ich bin froh das du jetzt verstehst wie ''wichtig Diskretion ist.“ '''Jafar: „Natürlich.“ Sultan: '„Ich bedaure das mit Mirza. (''Jafar nickt.) Aber manchmal müssen wir schwierige Dinge tun um sicherzustellen das die Erziehung unserer „''Kinder,“ angemessen gedeiht. (''Jafar nickt.) Trockne dein Gesicht.“ (Jafar dreht sich um will zu einem Tuch greifen, der Sultan packt ihn und drückt seinen Kopf in das Wasser der Schüssel. Jafar wehrt sich aber der Sultan hält ihn erbarmungslos fest. Für einen kurzen Moment besinnt er sich. Jafar wird bewusstlos, erschlafft. Der Sultan legt ihn auf den Boden. Atmet auf.) 'Sultan: '„Es ist getan. (Zwei Wachen kommen herein.) Bringt ihn hinaus zu den anderen Abfällen.“ (Die Wachen wickeln Jafar in den Teppich ein auf dem er liegt.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 21: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker II (Edwin sitzt in Cyrus ehemaligen Käfig vor ihm steht ein Teller Suppe. Er bettet. Der alte Mann isst ein Stück Hähnchen.) Edwin: „Segne uns oh Herr und diese deine Gaben, die wir erhalten ob deiner Großzügigkeit. Amen.“ Alter Mann: „Ich hoffe das deine Götter besser zuhören als meine.“ Edwin: „Mein Gott hört jedes Gebet. Selbst an einem Ort wie diesem.“ Alter Mann: „Warum bettest du dann nicht für deine Freiheit mein Freund? Oder für etwas besseres zu Essen.“ Edwin: „Alle meine Gebete sind für meine Tochter. Sie ist in großer Gefahr. Und es ist meine Schuld das sie überhaupt hier ist.“ Alter Mann: „Du kannst nicht alle Schuld auf dich nehmen.“ Edwin: „Ich habe sie fortgeschickt. Aber stattdessen hätt ich ihr glauben sollen. Sie beschützen sollen. Das ist meine große Sünde.“ Alter Mann: „Dann ist deine Sünde sehr klein mein Freund. Es gibt viel schlimmere Gründe in einem Käfig zu sitzen. Glaube mir.“ (Edwin zieht sich an den Stäben hoch.) Edwin: „Bitte, ich muss sie finden. Wenn sie irgendeinen Weg hier raus kennen.“ Alter Mann: „Nur ein Mann ist je aus diesem Gefängnis entkommen. Und ich bin sicher Cyrus wird jede Sekunde in Ketten zurückgebracht.“ Edwin: „Cyrus! Alice Cyrus?“ Alter Mann: ''' „Du kennst diese Alice?“ '''Edwin: „Sie ist meine Tochter. Bitte sagen sie mir was sie wissen. Was hat dieser Mann mit ihr vor?“ Alter Mann: „ Ich weiß nur von einer Sache nach der sich Jafar sehnt. Und das ist die eine Sache die er niemals haben wird.“ 'Szene 22: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel/ Nachts VI' (Alice, Will, und „Edwin“ sitzen um ein Lagerfeuer. Sie braten Fleisch am Spieß.) Will: '(''beißt ab.) „Sagen sie Edwin, haben sie schon mal was gegessen was sie töten wollte?“ ''Edwin: '' „Nein Will ich glaube das hab ich nicht.“ 'Will: '(kauend.) „Im Wunderland ist das eine art Aufnahme Ritual.“ 'Alice: ' „Bitte sehr Vater.“ (Sie gibt ihm ein Stück Fleisch.) ''Edwin: '' „Danke.“ (Er nimmt es in die linke Hand beißt ab.) ''Edwin: '' „Das ist eigentlich gar nicht übel.“ (Alice beobachtet Edwin aufmerksam.) 'Alice: ' „Nicht gerade ein Festmahl. Aber, es wird genügen.“ ''Edwin: '' „Also, sobald du und Cyrus wieder vereint seit, was dann? Kennst du einen Weg hinaus aus dem Wunderland?“ 'Alice: ' „Ja das tue ich. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Oh Will, sieht aus als würde die Flut kommen. Hilfst du mir das Holz vom Wasser wegzuziehen? Entschuldige uns.“ (Alice und Will entfernen sich vom Lagerfeuer.) 'Will: '(flüstert.) „Alice, ich muss dir sagen, ich halte es nicht für die beste Idee deinen Vater mit zunehmen.“ 'Alice: '(flüstert.) „Das sehe ich ganz genauso.“ '''Will: „Wirklich?“ Alice: ''' „Er ist ein Problem.“ '''Will: „Weil er uns in die Quere kommt?“ Alice: '(''flüstert.) „Weil er nicht der ist der er vorgibt zu sein. Jedes Essen das ich je mit meinem Vater geteilt habe durfte nicht ohne Tischgebet anfangen. Selbst wenn er Obst aus dem Garten gegessen hat hat er gebetet. Aber heute nicht. Obwohl er dankbarer sein müsste als je zu vor.“ (Sie sehen zu ihm herüber. Edwin lächelt.) 'Alice: ' „Ich weiß nicht wer dieser Mann ist. Aber er ist sicher nicht mein Vater. Komm schon. Folge mir.“ (Edwin sieht wie sich Alice und Will entfernen. Er steht auf, geht in den Wald. Er streckt den Arm aus macht eine kreisende Bewegung. Der Schlangenstab bricht aus dem Boden empor und schwebt in seine Hand. Edwin starrt ihn an. Die Augen der Kobra glühen Rot. Jafar erscheint wieder in seiner richtigen Gestalt.) 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 23: Müllhalde (Auf einer Müllhalde außerhalb von Agrabah liegt der Teppich mit Jafar. Ein Windhauch weht ihn auf. Und fährt in seinen Mund,. Jafar schlägt die Augen auf. Er Hustet. Und steh auf. Sieht auf den Palast des Sultans.) 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 24: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker II' (''Jafar lässt Edwins Käfig zu sich herab und öffnet das Schloss mit Magie.) Jafar: ' „Du!“ '''Edwin: ' „Was... (Jafar geht zu ihm in den Käfig zieht ihn am Arm hoch.) Was haben sie mit mir vor?“ 'Jafar: ' „Ich sorge dafür das du den Zweck erfüllst weswegen du hier bist.“ '''Edwin: „Welcher ist das?“ Jafar: ' „Zu sterben.“ (''schubst ihn vor sich her.) '''Szene 25: Klippe/ Felsvorsprung (Alice und Will klettern einen schmalen Pfad an einer Felswand hoch. Sie erreichen eine Felsvorsprung.) Alice: ''' „Es tut mir Leid.“ '''Will: „Was tut dir Leid?“ Alice: ' „Das wir fliehen müssen. Wenn ich nicht so sehr gewollt hätte das es stimmt hätte ich mir nicht erlaubt das zu glauben. Ich bin unachtsam gewesen. (''sieht Will an.) Das passiert nie wieder.“ '''Will: „Du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen.“ (Jafar und Edwin fliegen auf dem Teppich heran. Edwin ist das fliegen offensichtlich nicht gewöhnt. Sie fliegen zu der Klippe von Alice und Will.) Jafar: ' „Bettle um dein Leben Narr. Deine Tochter ist die Einzige die es retten kann.“ (''Er lässt Edwin in der Luft schweben unter ihm ist das Wasser.) 'Alice: ' „Du bedrohst ihn damit ich mir etwas wünsche? Denk dir lieber einen neuen Trick aus.“ 'Jafar: ' „Ich denke mir einen aus sobald der nicht mehr funktioniert.“ '''Edwin: „Bitte tu's nicht.“ Alice: ''' „Sei bloß still. Wer auch immer du bist. Denn du bist nicht mein Vater.“ '''Edwin: „Alice, ich weiß nicht was dieser Mann dir alles vorgetäuscht hat. Aber ich bin dein Vater Schatz. Zum Teufel ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf wenn du nicht zwischen mir und einem Hochstapler unterscheiden kannst. Ich war nie so zu dir wie es ein echter Vater sein sollte. Stattdessen, hab ich dir die Schuld gegeben. (traurig.) Ich habe dir die Schuld gegeben für den Tod deiner Mutter. Ich habe dir die Schuld gegeben für all mein Unglück. Und dann, als du endlich wieder Freude empfinden konntest. Da hab ich an dir gezweifelt. Ich habe an deiner Fähigkeit gezweifelt zwischen Fantasie und Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden. Ich hab an deiner Liebe gezweifelt.“ Alice: ''' „Vater... immer wenn ich fortgelaufen bin. Habe ich nur versucht Beweise zu finden damit du verstehst wo ich gewesen bin.“ '''Edwin: „Es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen. Das du's mir beweisen musst. Aus all diesen Gründen, und Tausenden mehr, werd ich dich niemals um Vergebung bitten. Weil ich sie schlichtweg nicht verdiene. Und ich werde nicht um deine Gnade, oder dein Mitgefühl bitten weil es an anderer Stelle besser aufgehoben ist. (Alice weint.) Ich will dir nie wieder irgend was nehmen meine geliebte Alice. Ich will dir nur etwas geben, das einzige was ich dir geben kann. Und zwar Hoffnung. Cyrus konnte entkommen.“ Jafar: ' „Genug jetzt!“ '''Alice: ' „Cyrus!“ '''Edwin: „IHN MUSST DU RETTEN. NICHT MICH!“ Jafar: ' „Genug.“ (''Er lässt Edwin fallen.) '''Edwin: „Ahhhhh!“ Alice: ' „Ich wünsche das mein Vater zu Hause ist.“ (''Edwin verschwindet in einem Gelben Blitz.) 'Jafar: ' „Zwei verbraucht, fehlt noch einer. Und jetzt Alice, frag ich mich nicht mehr ob ich den Flaschengeist kriege. Bloß noch wann.“ (Jafar fliegt zurück zu seinem Turm. Ausblende.) '''Szene 26: See in der nähe der fliegenden Insel/ Nachts VII Will: „Alice es tut mir Leid. Wirklich. Furchtbar Leid.“ Alice: ''' „Mir nicht.“ '''Will: „Aber du hast den zweiten...“ Alice: ''' „Gestern waren noch Zwei tiefe Wunden in meinem Herzen. Die eine hat mein Vater hinterlassen und die andere Cyrus. Heute weiß ich das mein Vater mich versteht. Und das Cyrus hier draußen ist. Irgendwo. Und wir werden uns wieder finden. Der Wunsch mag verloren sein. Doch ich zähle das als Sieg.“ '''Will: „Gut ja. Aber das war ne'n ziemlich bedeutsamer Wunsch. Und wünsche fordern doch ihren Preis oder? Willst du gar nicht wissen wie hoch der Preis ist?“ 'Viktorianisches England (''Gegenwart): Szene 26: Alice zu Hause/ Wohnzimmer II' (''Edwin erwacht. Sarah kommt herein.) Sarah: ''' „Edwin. Was ist los?“ '''Edwin: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte... ich wäre bei Alice. An diesem Ort von dem sie gesprochen hat. Diesem Wunderland. Und, und, ich war kurz davor zu sterben. Und dann, dann hat sie mich gerettet.“ Sarah: ''' „Das klingt ganz so als wärst du eingenickt. Und hättest etwas seltsames geträumt.“ '''Edwin: „Ja, ich schätze es war ein Traum. Es muss einer gewesen sein.“ Sarah: ' „Komm ins Bett Schatz.“ (''gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.) '''Edwin: „Ich komm gleich nach.“ 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 28: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker III.1' (''Jafar betritt den Kerker lässt den Käfig des alten Mannes zu sich herab fahren.) Jafar: ''' „Lass uns ein wenig plaudern was meinst du?“ '''Alter Mann: „Ich habe genug davon mich durch Gitterstäbe zu unterhalten. Wenn du plaudern willst tu es von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Wie ein Mann.“ 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 29: Palast des Sultans/ Thronsaal III' (''Jafar betritt den Thronsaal. Die Wachen fegt er mit Magie weg.) Jafar: ''' „Ich habe lange darauf gewartet euch wieder zu sehen.“ '''Sultan: (Off.) „Ich weiß nicht mal wer du bist.“ Jafar: ' „Sieh dir mein Gesicht an uns sag es mir.“ (''Die Kamera fährt um den Thron herum. Der Sultan ist inzwischen ein alter Mann. Er steht auf. Sieht ihn an.) 'Sultan: '„Jafar? Aber wie ist das möglich?“ 'Jafar: ' „Mein Zorn, ließ mich weiter leben Vater.“ 'Sultan: '„Ich bin nicht dein Vater. Und du, bist auch nicht mein Sohn.“ (Mirza kommt in den Saal. Jafar dreht sich lächelnd um.) 'Jafar: ' „Mirza, bleib doch einen Augenblick.“ (Flink holt Jafar einen Doch hervor und und hält ihm den Sultan an den Hals.) 'Mirza: ' „Nein!“ 'Sultan: '„Mirza, Sohn du kannst mich retten. Hab keine Angst.“ 'Jafar: ' „Er hat Recht. Rette deinen Vater Mirza und kämpfe gegen mich. Keine Magie nur du und ich uns unsere bloßen Hände weiß du noch wie das geht? Wenn du gewinnst, verschone ich das Leben unseres Vaters was sagst du? Ist er dir wertvoll genug?“ (Mirza geht zaghaft rückwärts dreht sich um und Will weglaufen. Jafar streckt seinen Stab aus. Die Augen der Kobra leuchten gelb. Mirza zuckt zusammen. Er fällt zu Boden.) 'Sultan: '„MIRZAA! DU HAST MEINEN SOHN GETÖTET!“ 'Jafar: ' „ICH! ICH BIN DEIN SOHN. Er wollte nicht mal für dich kämpfen. (traurig.) Ich wäre sogar für dich gestorben Vater. Aber du hast die Worte nicht aussprechen können.“ 'Sultan: '(verzweifelt.) „Welche Worte, welche Worte willst du den hören?“ (Jafar nimmt den Dolch vom Hals des Sultans.) 'Jafar: ' „Nenne mich deinen Sohn.“ 'Sultan: '(wütend.) „Du, du bist nur ein Bastard!“ 'Jafar: ' „Sag einfach die Worte. Und ich erspare dir unendliche Qualen.“ 'Sultan: '„Ich werde dir niemals geben wonach du verlangst.“ 'Jafar: ' „Du wirst. (pause.) Irgendwann.“ 'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 30: Jafar's Turm/ Kerker III.2 Alter Mann: „Wieso bringst du mich nicht einfach um? Jafar. Den ich werde dir niemals geben wonach du verlangst.“ Jafar: ''' „Sobald Alice ihren dritten Wunsch ausspricht, werde ich die Gesetze der Magie verändern können. Dann musst du mir das was ich will gar nicht mehr geben. Ich kriege es so oder so.“ '''Alter Mann: „Was bedeuten schon Liebe, und Respekt, wenn sie gestohlen werden müssen?“ Jafar: ''' „Offensichtlich bereust du, nichts von dem was unsere Beziehung betrifft. Nichts von dem was du mir angetan hast.“ '''Alter Mann: „Ich bereue nur eines Jafar... Das ich dich nicht noch länger unter Wasser gedrückt habe. Aber, vielleicht kann ich das jetzt wieder gut machen.“ Jafar: ' „Du willst erneut versuchen mich zu töten?“ '''Alter Mann: ' „Ich weiß das ich dir dein Leben nicht nehmen kann. Aber ich kann dir etwas nehmen das dir sogar mehr bedeutet.“ 'Jafar: ' „Was meinst du damit?“ '''Alter Mann: „Mich.“ (Der alte Mann streckt die Arme aus und lässt sich nach hinten fallen. Jafar sieht in den Abgrund. Streckt die Hand aus, Der Teppich schwebt nach oben. Auf ihm liegt der Alte. Er ist unversehrt.) Jafar: ''' „Geh wieder in deinen Käfig Vater. Der Spaß fängt gerade erst an. Und das darfst du nicht verpassen.“ '''Szene 31: Nebelfeld II (Schnitt. Nebelfeld. Cyrus hustet. Schlägt die Augen auf.) Cyrus: ' „Alice.“ (''Er steht auf.) ''Fortsetzung folgt...' Kategorie:Drehbücher